


Robert had tried it several times and Aaron had to admit his technique was improving

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, their alone time gets interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: they try to have a bit of alone time, but with 3 kids it's difficult, to say the least.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Robert had tried it several times and Aaron had to admit his technique was improving

Robert had tried it several times and Aaron had to admit his technique was improving.

Putting the twins in bed, as fast as they can, to be able to have a bit of alone time was something they were both bad at, but tried to change it anyway. The little demons – because there are no better words for them – always sussed out when their dads were ready to leave them alone in their room, so they always started crying the minute Robert or Aaron was an inch closer to the door than their cot.

They tried different things, it became sort of a competition, only the prize stayed the same. A few stolen minutes, maybe even a bit of fumbling before the twins scream down the house again.

Out of the two of them, Aaron was a bit better, because he managed somehow to get them into a deep sleep. He would start swaying in the middle of the room with two babies in his arms, and 10 minutes later he was always back in their room, with a sly smile on his face. Robert had no idea why he can't do it. But now seemed like his luck changed because he managed to sort them out in record time.

“Back already?”- asked Aaron putting his phone down.

“Yeah.” - whispered Robert getting into bed.- “They must be tired or something.”

“How long do you think we have?” - asked Aaron as he licked his lips, watching Robert's reaction.

“If we're lucky.... at least half an hour.”

“We can do a lot in half an hour.” - smirked Aaron as he rolled on top of him kissing his lips.

“Hmm just promise me you won't stop.” - moaned Robert, and Aaron could already feel him against his stomach.

“I have no intention to stop.” - whispered back Aaron biting Robert's neck. Robert chuckled while his hands wandered under the covers, feeling Aaron up. They both needed time alone and they couldn't believe they actually managed to get it. However, their happiness was short-lived when they heard the door creaking open.

“Dad.” - Seb's voice sounded so quiet. The room was dark, thanks to the blinds, so Seb didn't see a thing.

“Seb?” - asked Robert while Aaron got back next to him covering himself up. It's a good thing they weren't in a more compromising position. - “What's wrong?”

“The monsters are back.” - he said sniffing while he got closer to the bed. - “Can you chase them away?”

“I go, okay.” - said Aaron to Robert – “Don't you dare fall asleep.”- he whispered in his ears before he gave him a kiss. He got out of bed, held Seb's hand and they went back to his room to deal with the monsters. Robert could hear his husband talking to their son – “Come on then, I tell those monsters to bugger off.” - said Aaron and Robert heard Seb's little chuckle before everything went quiet again.

It didn't take a long time to calm Seb down, so he was asleep in a couple of minutes. Aaron yawned as he got back to Robert. He wasn't sleeping, but he was just about to leave the bed.

“Where are you going?” - he asked confused as he grabbed Robert's arm when he tried to get past him.

“It's almost 2am.” - he said yawning.- “They're gonna be hungry soon.”

“You stay, I go.” - volunteered Aaron.

“No, you went to Seb, I go.”

“How about we both go, we do it quicker, then we take one baby each so they might fall asleep sooner?” - he offered.

“Sounds good, but I'm warning you, I'm dead tired, there's no way I can get it up now.” - he said not even embarrassed about it.

“No, I …. I actually just wanna get back here, and sleep. I'm exhausted.”

“Look at us.” - laughed Robert as they went downstairs –“I think we hit rock bottom.”

“I hope so because we need a break.”

“I figure something out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want you on your own. I love the kids but, we need to be together. I think I might go crazy if I can't have you soon.”

“I like the sound of this plan.”


End file.
